1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for the hydrogenation of mixtures of oils, coal and organic waste products.
2. Discussion of the Background
U.S. application Ser. No. 07/105,290, filed Oct. 7, 1987 discloses a process for the conversion by hydrogenation of heavy oils and residual oils, used oils and waste oils, and optionally mixtures of these oils with ground lignite and anthracite coals in the liquid phase or combined liquid and gas phases with gases containing hydrogen. The process is operated at a hydrogen partial pressure of 50 to 300 bar, preferably 150 to 200 bar, at a temperature of 250.degree. to 500.degree. C., preferably 400.degree. to 490.degree. C., and with a gas/oil ratio of 100 to 10,000 m.sup.3 /t, preferably 1000 to 5000 m.sup.3 /t of the liquid and solid starting materials with the addition of at least one additive in quantities of 0.5 to 5.0 wt. % based on the total amount of liquid and solid starting materials, wherein the additive is added in two different particle size ranges to increase the specific throughput.
A process for the processing of wastes and biomasses containing carbon by hydrogenating them at elevated temperature at a hydrogen pressure of at least 1 bar is described in European patent application No. 0 182 309 A1.
In the hydrogenative conversion of heavy oils and residual oils, used oils and waste oils, especially when mixed with organic or synthetic substances such as wastes and biomasses, that have to be finely dispersed before they are fed to the liquid phase hydrogenation, it is found that there are difficulties in achieving adequate filling of the liquid phase reactors, as manifested in the observed pressure drop across the reactor height.